This invention relates to a workcentre and to supports therefor, and particularly to a wood-machining workcentre of the type comprising a frame mounting a router or like tool for movement in the frame in two, or more likely three orthogonal directions. Such movement may be under the control of a computer performing individual movements according to direct operator control or a sequence of movements according to pre-programmed control.
In any event, the frame comprises two (or three) linear elements each mounting a carriage slidable along the element under the action of a motor. In frames moving in three orthogonal directions, the first element is fixed with respect to a worktable, the second element is mounted perpendicularly with respect to the first element and is mounted on the carriage of the first element; and the third element is mounted perpendicularly to both the first and second elements on the carriage of the second element. A tool is mounted on the carriage of the third element.
The carriage is driven along the element by a motor and several options are available for connecting the motor to the carriage. For example, the motor may be mounted on the carriage and acting against the element. Alternatively, the motor may be mounted on the element and drive the carriage through a worm-drive screw or by a belt and pulleys on the carriage.
In any event, it is an object of the present invention to provide a workcentre whose construction enables inexpensive manufacture whilst maintaining requisite accuracy of movement of the tool.